WHEN I HURT
by Spirit Burner AKA Chick Feed
Summary: Very short S6 conversation out my head. New full story put on hold after I watched S6 & blew rasberries when the writing team included two ideas the same as mine, but they got there first. Blowing out the running gag I was playing with using Castiel.Poop!


WHEN I HURT

It sucked.

But then, it was a vampire, so what else would it do?

Sam smiled grimly at the thought, just before he raised his broadsword and sliced the thing's head off.

Unfortunately, that sent a swathe of blood over the face of the already terrified young male victim, no small amount of which went into the lad's mouth,

"Dammit!"

Dean raced down the ally towards Sam, arriving just in time to see Sam swing the sword and cleanly decapitate the youth. He ground to a halt, not sure what to make of the scene he had just witnessed,

"Erm…Sam? Sammy? Care to explain?"

Sam turned to his brother and shrugged as he wiped his blade clean on the leg of his jeans,

"He'd already been turned. Best I could do for him."

"Oh. Ok, I guess."

"What?"

"Nothin'. It's just.."

"Just what?"

Dean looked again at the young man's body before answering,

"Well, you know. You…the old you. Well, you would have at least hesitated, or apologised first, or something. What about the cure? We could've saved him."

Sam glanced at his handiwork,

"Didn't think about the cure. Anyway, would've been a lot of messing about just for some random rent boy, don't you think? Still, if it makes you feel better, I'll remember to say sorry first next time before I kill anything."

Sam walked past Dean, leaving him staring at the corpse for a moment longer before he sighed and slowly followed Sam back to the car.

The journey back to the motel passed in silence. Dean occasionally glancing at the back of Sam's head as Sam stared out of the car window. Sam didn't seem to either notice, or care, about the silence between them.

Once back at the motel room, Sam headed for the refrigerator in the kitchenette,

"Beer?"

"Thanks".

Dean sat himself at the small dining table, waiting for Sam to sit down opposite him. He took a deep breath before speaking,

"Sam. We gotta' talk Dude."

"We have? Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

Dean rested his arms on the table, clasping the bottle of beer in both hands,

"About you, mainly. Well…me…..us."

Sam took a swig of his beer and waited in silence for Dean to continue.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he tried to decide what to say to this creature who looked like his brother, sounded like his brother, but was really just the empty shell of his brother. Finally,

"I really don't think I can do this anymore Sam."

Sam looked faintly curious,

"What? You mean hunting?"

"No. Well, yeah, I guess. What I mean is, I don't think I can keep hunting with you Sammy."

Sam looked bemused,

"Why?"

Dean took a deep breath,

"Because I don't trust you Sam. Not this new version anyway."

Sam showed no sign of being upset or offended by Dean's statement,

"Ok. So, do you wanna' separate?"

Dean put his head in his hands. When he looked up again Sam saw tears glistening in Dean's eyes,

"No Sam. It's not that. It's…I…."

Sam cocked his head on one side,

"Go on. What then?"

"I can't rely on you anymore Sam."

Sam waited whilst Dean gathered himself,

"What I mean is, I don't trust you and I don't feel safe with you. You, the old you and me, we looked out for each other. We had each other's back. We were a team."

"I don't understand Dean. We're still working together, hunting together. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Dean looked at his brother, searching Sam's face, looking for a sign, not finding it,

"No. You're not my brother. Not yet. Me and my brother, we'd go to the ends of the earth for each other. Christ, we'd go to Hell for each other…have done. If one of us was lost, the other would search for all eternity if needed. But you? Seriously? If I was bleeding to death I don't think you'd stop to give me a plaster. You said it yourself Sam. You don't care. I love you Sammy and I'd do anything for you. I've walked away from Lisa and Ben 'cos you wanted me to. But even telling you all this, saying these things to you. I know none of it means anything to you. Bottom line Sam, if ever I'm hurt, you'll just walk away."

Sam stood and reached for his jacket from the back of the chair,

"You're tired Dean. You need to sleep."

Dean watched as Sam put his jacket on,

"Where are you going?"

Sam walked towards the motel room door,

"Just out. Get some rest."

He left, closing the door behind him. Dean remained sat, gazing at the door. The tears that had threatened earlier now running silently down his face,

"See Sammy? You just walk away."

END

Thank you for your lovely comments on my other two attempts. My blush muscles were totally activated!


End file.
